combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
General of the Army
General of the Army (GoA) is was the highest rank in Combat Arms, requiring a staggering minimum of 8,000,000 EXP to achieve. Now It's is one rank above General and one below Commander in Chief I. It was once policy that there be only one General of the Army at any given time. However, after numerous players obtained the rank after each other within a short period of time, this was changed to allow multiple Generals of the Army at once. Unlocks Weapons *'All Combat Arms Server Regions (except Combat Arms Russia)' **M16A3 Champion (Permanent) ** MYST-Rank Up (Flag Grade) ** NX Discount Coupon (50% Off) - Discontinued *'Combat Arms Russia' **AK-74U Champion (Permanent) Number One GoA These are the number one players of their respective servers. North America #[http://combatarms.nexon.net/ClansRankings/PlayerProfile.aspx?user=-TT-DigitaL '-TT-DigitaL'] (with 62.8 million EXP, as of 6/29/15) Europe #'''-Cann-WP''' (with 39.3 million EXP, as of 6/29/15) Korea # 간지없는아이 (with 21,448,255 EXP, as of 6/29/15) Brazil # cLaNdEs7iNe- (with 45.1 million EXP, as of 6/29/15) Controversy While the rank is said to be "one-of-a-kind," it appears as though Nexon has deviated from their original goal and and will allow multiple Generals of the Army at one time. When BigJaviX (later known as ''-0ptophobe'', ''-Tigerb00'', and now ''-Route22-'') first surpassed Greatfullded as General of the Army, the Community had already been anticipating his progress by tracking his massive EXP gain over the number of recent months. However, a good number of players didn't actually think that Nexon would allow him to succeed. Nonetheless, an even bigger surprise came after BigJaviX finally surpassed Greatfullded in EXP. Even though he had overtaken him in title, the latter still retained the rank of GOA, as well as his iconic M16A3 Champion. At first, it was considered to be a temporary glitch. The community assumed that Nexon hadn't anticipated a GOA so soon, let alone two at one time. So of course, the game would require some fixing to rectify the issue. However, Nexon didn't address the issue leaving players in the dark whether the glitch was intended or not. Eventually, it seemed that the glitch really was intended after all, when the Community learned that none of the Generals of the Army had lost their M16 Champion Rifles after losing their rank, that other regional servers of Combat Arms were experiencing this as well, and when a new achievement titled "Notorious GOA" was added into the game. The requirement of the achievement was to reach the rank of General of the Army. However, when Nexon removed all mention of limited spots for certian ranks (1 GoA, 3 Generals, et cetera), in addition to the "Notorious GoA" medal, it became apparent that the policy had been abolished and that now there could be any number of any rank at any time. Trivia *Greatfullded was the first General of the Army. *'BurHunter1-' - The first player in Europe to reach this rank. He is currently ranked as 230th. *There is an achievement medal for those who become the General of the Army, entitled, "Notorious GoA" *There are now 500+ Generals of the Army in Combat Arms: North America. *The General Of the Army rank insignia, in real life, does not have the star in the middle. The stars are put in a circular pattern forming a pentagon, not a criss-cross one. *Once achieving the rank of GoA, players can still gain EXP and will seemingly have another rank to get to. However, once a player achieves the necessary amount for GoA, they simply keep gaining EXP past the threshold, i.e. 1,900,000/1,400,000, which will show as 141%. *A player Tsor is a dishonorably discharged player with the rank GoA and over ''1.4 billion EXP ''and absurd ''statistics, such as a KDR of 'NEGATIVE ''43.59'. It is unknown whether he used a memory editor to do this, or if it was a simple mistake Nexon made. *In 07/13/2016 Nexon decides up to add five new ranks Combat Arms Europe Official Webpage. *In 07/19/2016 Nexon releases the new ranks and the new rewards Combat Arms Europe Official Webpage. Media Greatfullded.png|Greatfullded as the first legitimate GoA. Opto.png|-TigerBoo as the "2nd" GoA. Squid.png|SQUiDDiAM0ND as the "3rd" GoA. DualGOAs.png|Two GoAs at the same time. 3 GoAs.png|Three simultaneous GoAs. rankings.jpg|The top 10 GoAs as of the 18th of September, 2012. References Category:Ranks